You're Still the One
by sasuke fanatic1
Summary: “Marry him, Sakura. Marry him, so that you and him can be happy. It’s better this way,” This was his last request to her, but could she fulfill it? Or will her heart be torn in the process?
1. Reminisce

**Note: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Summary: "Marry him, Sakura. Marry him, so that you and him can be happy. It's better this way," This was his last request to her, but could she fulfill it? Or will her heart be torn in the process?

Sakura ran a hand over the stone of the bench. She sighed softly. The memories this bench held for her were always close to her heart. The same heart that had been broken to pieces countless of times. And all by one boy, whom she could never get her mind off of. She had always stayed by his side, even if he never acknowledged her, and whenever he did, it was a cold retort, mostly telling her to go away and mind her own business. But, she couldn't help it. Uchiha Sasuke was her business, her everything. He always had been, even when he had betrayed their village to obtain power in Otogakure. He had been gone two years, yet she had never doubted her love for him. She had grown strong for him during his absence, training under the Hokage herself. Ironic, they each had apprenticed under a Legendary Sannin, not that that was good news, at least in Sasuke's case.

Her and Naruto had both trained hard, yet Sasuke had as well. While he was gone, they acquired a new teammate, who the Hokage called Sai. At first, Sai reminded Sakura of Sasuke, until he assaulted him and was constantly talking about Naruto's um…parts.

On one of their missions, Yamato leading them for Kakashi was not in well enough shape, they ran into Kabuto. Which lead them into facing Orochimaru, thus Sasuke as well. Naruto, using four tails of his Kyuubi, had taken Sasuke down, Orochimaru barely escaping the incident alive.

Sasuke, to say the least, was not pleased when he woke up. They all had their turn of yelling at him while he was hospitalized, but Sakura always just stood on the sidelines, too stunned to speak. Naruto promised Sakura that now that Sasuke was back, they'd never let him go away again. But that didn't stop Sasuke from trying. He didn't want to be in Konohagakure, he still needed power he claimed. He didn't care that the ANBU kept their hawk-like eyes on him twenty-four seven or that the villagers gave him cold glares. He took it all without even flinching. If he even tried to escape, the ANBU would catch him and bring him right back. Yet, Sakura still supported him and would check on him when she could. Naruto insisted on training with Sasuke constantly, so he could keep his own eye on him. Not even Naruto had trusted him, yet Sakura willingly gave her barely mended heart to him again. He still would brush her off coldly.

He had been in Konoha for a month before his trial, in which he had tried to get away seven times, his accusations rising against him. But there she still was, lingering at his side during the whole thing, along with Naruto. They both gave their full support to the Uchiha prodigy. He responded with not even a 'thank you' but he certainly gave them a piece of his mind by giving them his infamous glare. Yet, the two never wavered and hung by their old teammate to the end. Because like their sensei had taught them, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.

First, the Godaime and council talked about a death sentence. He had betrayed their village, and attempted to do so again, and that was not looked upon very highly. This scared Sakura to the core and when they had mentioned it to Sasuke, he had merely stared blankly at them.

Her prayers were answered when Tsunade declined, stating he was one of the only two left in a powerful, noble clan. Sakura felt a deep gratitude toward her sensei at that moment.

The ending result was parole from any missions for two years, in which he was not to step a foot outside of Konoha, and the ANBU would make sure of that by watching him every second of every hour. Not even that could faze him. Sakura always wondered how he could stay so stoic about everything that came in his way. And one day she had the courage, rather stupidity, to ask.

**_Flashback (6 months ago)_**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled waving at the Uchiha, who was lying on the ground staring at the clouds, knowing there was nothing else to do. He sat up as she ran up to him, her face flushed as she took a seat next to him. She hugged her legs and smiled sweetly at him. "What are you up to?" she asked in her kinder tone that she always used with him.

Sasuke grunted. "What could I possibly be up to?" he questioned back, his eyes averting hers. "They watch my every move, its not like I can do much."

The seventeen-year-old medic frowned, a feature that didn't suit her. "Yeah, I guess that's true," she rested her head on her knees as she stared at the grass beneath her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Sakura? There must be a reason," he questioned in his monotone voice.

Sakura picked up a flower from the ground and picked at its petals nervously. "I just wanted to keep you company, Sasuke-kun. I didn't want you to feel alone," she answered.

"I'm never alone," Sakura looked up at him as he said this, "They're always there, no matter where I go, so no need to keep stalking me around, they do that well enough."

The young girl buried her head in her knees. "Why do you always have to push me away, Sasuke-kun? I just want to help, is that such a crime?" she asked him.

"It's irritating. After all this time," Sakura braced herself for the words she knew were going to flow from his mouth, "You're still annoying." But it still hurt like a ton of bricks. "Get a life."

Sakura closed her emerald eyes tightly. _'You are my life,'_ she thought. She still sat there, unmoving.

Her face still in between her knees, she heard Sasuke get up. Only she wouldn't allow him to leave her again. She stood up quickly as she watched his back walk away. The pink-haired girl ran to him, enclosing her arms around his waist tightly, pressing her chest against his back.

The stoic male grew rigid instantly. "Sakura," he hissed and grabbed onto her arms roughly. "Stop it." He attempted to remove her from him, but she just held on tighter. Sasuke growled.

"Why?" he heard her voice mutter, muffled from being pressed so tightly to his back. "Why are you always pushing us away? Why can't you talk to me or anyone? And Sasuke, I want an answer this time, because I'm not going to let you go as easily as last time," she stated.

Sasuke glared dead ahead. "And again, I ask you, why should I have to tell you anything?" he shot back.

"Because I care and all I want is for you to be happy," she told him, her voice never faltering.

Sasuke snorted. "Happy? I don't know the meaning of the word," he stated.

"I don't want you to shut yourself out, Sasuke-kun. We all care for you Sasuke-kun. Naruto, me, Kakashi-sensei, you're our friend, yet you never tell us anything," Sakura mumbled pressing her head onto his surprisingly warm back.

"You're not my friend. I have no friends. You all are nothing to me. Absolutely nothing," Sasuke retorted. He froze when he felt wetness drip onto the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun," he heard her shaky voice say as she unwrapped her arms from him, "You're going to regret this one day."

He turned around slowly to watch her back as she ran, and for the first time, away from, not to, him. Then, the Uchiha just shrugged and walked to his apartment, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was running, just running, nowhere yet anywhere at all. She ran, until she fell flat on her butt, running into someone, who in turn fell to the ground.

The medic-nin looked up, her eyes still gleaming with tears, at who she had run into. "Lee-san?" she questioned the taijutsu master.

Lee blinked as he stood up. "Sakura-san," he said as he outstretched his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Gomen nasai, Lee-san," Sakura apologized shyly as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Lee shook his head and grinned with his teeth. "It was nothing," he then frowned, noticing the dry tears, "Sakura-san, were you crying?"

"Huh? Oh, its nothing," Sakura stated, forcing a smile on her face.

Lee's frown deepened. "It's never nothing with you, Sakura-san," he commented. "Was it Sasuke-kun again?"

Sakura looked at her feet as she nodded. "Demo…it's not like he meant it," she mumbled.

"He never means it, does he, Sakura-san?" Lee questioned, his eyes softening, "At least, that's what you think."

"He just…I don't know Lee-san. I just don't understand him, maybe that's the problem," Sakura responded.

Lee placed a hand on her pink locks. "Maybe Sasuke-kun doesn't want us to understand," he stated, "Ja ne, Sakura-san. I must get going now." He turned around and waved as he walked away. "You take care of yourself!"

Sakura waved back. "I will!" she shouted, and when he was out of sight, she frowned again.

_**End of flashback**_

She had ignored Sasuke for three weeks after that. Whenever Naruto invited both her and Sasuke to do things, like to go on a picnic or simply to the Ichiraku, she'd decline without even knowing Sasuke's answer. She didn't want to be near him if she could help it, and it was not like he'd care. So, it would be good for both of them, right? Wrong. Though Sakura looked steady on the outside, she'd constantly cry herself to sleep at night. But she didn't want to bother him with her 'annoying' ways. She thought it was all over between them, that she could finally move on. She didn't know her avoiding him would have such an effect on the stoic Uchiha.

_**When I first saw you, I saw love.

* * *

**_

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting yet another fic, but I've had this chapter written for quite some time, and I wanted to get it out there. I'll still keep up with my other fics though, so that'll be no issue. Hope you enjoyed it. . Oh, and also, if you aren't up to date with the manga, Sai and Yamato are characters that come later on in the series, hope I didn't spoil anything!**

**Please Review, **

_sasuke fanatic1_


	2. Redemption

**_Flashback _(Three weeks after attempting to avoid Sasuke)**

Sakura sighed miserably as she walked to her apartment, groceries in hand. She couldn't do it much longer, ignoring Sasuke. Whether she would admit it out loud or not, she was starting to miss his brooding style. Even though she saw him every once in awhile, and she had Naruto to blame for that, she wouldn't speak more than necessary, and never to him, just to Naruto. But she just couldn't stand it.

And to darken her mood even more, the skies began to pour the rain down upon her. Pressing the paper bags to her chest, she ran, her wet hair sticking to the front of her face. She reached her front door, and reached in her purse for her keys. Unlocking it, she opened the door, and slid her shoes off, glad to be out of the pouring rain. She tried to turn the lights on, but the weather must have blown a fuse for it did not work. She looked at the mirror in her living room after setting the groceries down on the nearest counter. The medic-nin pushed her cotton candy colored hair behind her ear and froze as she spotted a figure in the mirror; the person was standing by the wall. She took out a kunai as lightening streaked across the sky, giving the dark room some light to it. She twirled around and glared at the intruder. "What do you want?" she questioned spitefully. There was no possession worth stealing in her home, and why would he still be here if that were the case? It's not like she was a valuable person or aspect. What could they possibly want with her?

"To talk," she felt tingles go up her arms as she recognized the owner of the voice. He came closer to her. "You're avoiding me." Sakura gulped. Since when did Sasuke take notice to such things? What was Sasuke doing in her house in the first place? How'd he even get in there? She was so indulged in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sasuke had gotten right in front of her, his breath mingling with hers. "And that," he continued, "is not wise."

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, looking deeply into his obsidian eyes. "Do the ANBU know you're here?" It was all she could summon up, not trusting her voice too much.

Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded as he looked out the window. Sakura supposed that's where they were, just keeping their eyes on him at all times. "I told them my plans before I came. They said it was fine," he turned his head to her. "Sakura, why have you been avoiding me? It isn't like you."

"I thought you didn't care," she shot back, her anger getting the better of her. She was tired of holding in all of her emotions. "We all mean nothing to you, isn't that right?"

Sasuke glared at her and opened his mouth, just to shut it. He had no retort to that. It **was** what he said.

Sakura placed her hands on her chest as tears welled in her emerald orbs. "All…I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Sasuke-kun, yet you never were. I tried so hard to make you feel more at home since you got back," she gulped back the tears, "So, maybe you leaving again would never cross your mind again. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I, we all care for you, Sasuke-kun. I just don't understand why you won't accept me. You look upon Kakashi as a father, something you haven't had since Itachi killed your clan. And Naruto, well, he's like a brother to you. You two are best friends, you're just too stubborn to admit it," she looked away from his stern gaze, "So, that leaves me to wonder, what am I to you, Sasuke-kun. Because you act as if I'm nothing." Her hollow tears fell to the floor.

Sasuke just stared at her, as if it was the first time he had ever looked at her truly. This girl who seemed to care so much for him, even after all his cold words. He looked at his feet. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know why he was driven to come to Sakura and confront her, but here they were. And she was crying, again, for him. "Sakura," he didn't know what to say.

Sakura held a hand out. "Don't, just go, Sasuke-kun. I tried my hardest to not cry in front of you again, but it's like it's your mission, to shatter my heart that is, considering how good you are at it. So, go, please," she outstretched her arm to the door.

So, it came down to this. She was telling him to go, to leave. Well, Sasuke wouldn't have it. He just stood in his spot.

"Why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this treatment?" Sakura questioned closing her eyes as the streams kept falling. "Why…" she stopped as she felt two rough hands rubbing her tears away.

"Stop it," Sasuke ordered.

This only made more tears come from Sakura.

The avenger growled. He pressed his bare forehead onto hers; his hands still placed on her cheeks, and stared intensely into her eyes. "Damn it, Sakura. Stop the waterworks," he demanded.

Sakura bit her lip as she choked back the tears. Her sobbing turned into hiccups, and then down to her regular breathing.

Sasuke sighed. At least that was over. He leaned away from her and stood straight upright again. He ran a hand through his ebony hair and his ebony eyes bore into her shamrock ones.

The medic-nin looked up at him questionably. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's arm reached out to her and came around her neck, pressing her to his chest. Sakura's eyes widened. He placed his head onto her pink locks. "Sakura," he mumbled.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his mid-chest. _'I will help him, no matter what,'_ she vowed to herself.

**End of flashback**

Sakura had stuck closer to his side than she had ever since then. And she had been there today, when Tsunade had announced that he no longer had the ANBU breathing down his neck. Sasuke had wanted to be alone afterwards, and Sakura at first had refused to leave him alone but he gave her a serious look that said he needed some alone time.

So, here she was, relishing in past memories, the good and the bad. She sighed inwardly. Maybe now things would be better. She knew that Team 7 would never be like they used to be, those were all silly dreams, but it could progress. Slowly, Naruto, Sasuke, herself, they could choose their paths of lives, and maybe, those paths could cross together, forever binding them. Sakura clung to that possibility.

"Nice day, eh ugly?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she let out a frustrated groan. "What do you want, Sai?" she glanced at him. He had disturbed her reminisce, and she was starting to enjoy the peace.

He grinned, something he did commonly since their mission to retrieve Sasuke was over, and he had managed to finish his book about him and the closest thing he had to a brother. Sakura had to admit this smile fit him better than his fake ones.

Sai took a seat next to her. "I didn't know I needed a reason to speak to my friend," he answered smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "I guess that's true," she said, "But seriously, there has to be a real reason, you just wouldn't stop to talk to me out of thin air."

"Ah, but contraire, I would," Sai stated. "I saw you sitting here, zoned out, and I thought it'd be nice to talk is all, haven't seen you in awhile."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it has been awhile," she placed a stray hair behind her ear. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, all missions have been going smoothly," he answered. "And what about you? How's your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, hmm?" Sai winked at her.

Sakura blushed crimson. "What relationship?" she sputtered.

Sai chuckled. "I'm just kidding Sakura," he commented.

"Oh, of course. I knew that," Sakura covered for herself, "He just got off of parole today you know."

Sai nodded. "I heard," he remarked. "I bet in two weeks he's out of here again. Want to bet on it?" There was a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Sakura fumed. "No! Because Sasuke-kun won't leave again," she declared then muttered, "He wouldn't." Her eyes filled with a sorrowful emotion.

"Whoa, don't get all teary-eyed on me, I was just joking," he claimed, throwing his arms up in defense. "I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

Sakura nodded. "He has," she uttered with utmost confidence, placing her hand atop her chest, "I'm sure of it."

Sai sighed. "You trust him that much, even after all he's done?" he questioned.

"Hai," Sakura confessed. "I do, Sai. I really do."

"Even if you're heart is broken to even more pieces?" Sai quizzed the medic.

"I can't control what happens to my heart no longer, Sai," Sakura replied, smiling softly.

The drawer raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because I no longer have my heart. Sasuke-kun is my heart's keeper, and he shall always be. So, you see, I can't let him suffer, for when he suffers, I do as well. My heart bleeds for him," Sakura stopped in mid-sentence and shook her head with a giggle, "Sorry about being such a sap, I'm sure that wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"It was a bit corny," Sai admitted and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay, it was utterly corny, but I guess it's what you feel." He stood up and Sakura looked up at him, blinking. "Well, I'm heading home, I need to catch some rest before my next mission, later." He started to walk away.

"Ja ne, Sai," Sakura called from behind him and Sai lifted a hand in recognition.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sakura too stood. _'I'll just take a walk around Konoha, maybe then Sasuke will feel like talking,' _she thought cheerily and skipped along.

**_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._**

* * *

**(Stretches) Phew, that's over! Hoped you all enjoyed, and until next time! Remember reviews are loved and forever admired! I had to get this chapter up for this Monday and Tues. are finals! And I got so many good remarks on this I couldn't let my fans down. lol**

_**sasuke fanatic1**_


	3. Feelings

Sakura walked the path to the bridge. She smiled softly to herself; this was another place that held so many memories. This is where they use to meet for missions. The medic laid her arms on the side and looked at her reflection in the water. She yawned, bored. The teen couldn't think of anything else to do while she waited. Walking was far too boring, but there was nothing else for her to do. Tsunade had cancelled her training for the day, and Naruto…what was Naruto doing anyway? Sakura shrugged. She may as well go find out, she had nothing better to do, and she knew the first place to look: the Ichiraku.

As she neared the area, the pink-haired girl wasn't surprised to see a glob of blonde, but what did shock her, was the long blue-black hair next to it. Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes, and then they opened in shock. _'Hinata? No way,'_ she thought to herself but as she neared, it was confirmed. Sitting next to Naruto, was none other than the timid Hyuuga heiress. They were engaged in some kind of conversation, well, the type of conversation where one was talking and the other just patiently listened and nodded occasionally as she blushed prettily.

As Sakura turned on her heel to head the other way, a smile emerged on her face. _'I'm happy for them.'_ she thought and took a peek over her shoulder to see the pair laughing, _'Take good care of him, Hinata. I know you can.'_ She turned her gaze to in front of her as she stepped.

The kunoichi kept her pace until she stopped in front of the park. _'I haven't been here in awhile.' _She headed toward the swings, then she heard voices. As she took cover behind a tree, Sakura took a look from beside it. And one thought ran through her head. '_It can't be.' _On the swings, fingers intertwined, were Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura blinked. It may have been awhile since she had spoken with Ino, who now she could consider a friend once more after all this time, but Sakura knew Ino had never liked Shikamaru, but that was as far as she knew. _'I guess more things have changed than I've taken thought to.' _Ino was obviously enjoying herself, as she was chattering away, and Shikamaru had his normal 'I'd rather be sleeping right now' face on. So, not all things changed after all. She looked longingly at the couple. _'Good for you, Ino,'_ Sakura then trudged away.

'_Well, there goes that idea,' _Sakura crossed her arms in thought. _'What should I do now? I'm fresh out of ideas.' _How long would Sasuke need to be alone? It couldn't possibly be this long, right? Maybe she should go see him? Sakura shook her head. _'What if he doesn't want me to be there yet? I don't want to disturb him.' _

But, there was no need to even look for the Uchiha, because just then she caught sight of him, walking with his hands in his pockets and gaze on the ground. Sakura's smile stretched from ear to ear. She frantically waved her arm in the air. "Sasuke-kun!" she called.

The said person glanced up from his feet and gazed at her. He gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement and kept walking until he had caught up to her and then she took her place beside him. The kunoichi smiled up at him, ignoring the glares of the onlookers. Sasuke avoided her gaze and looked the opposite way.

"Isn't that the girl who trained under Hokage-sama?" one onlooker whispered to another.

The other nodded her head. "Yes, she's such a sweet girl. She deserves far better than that dirty traitor," the two woman grimaced in disgust.

Sakura sent her a sharp glare. The women took a step back. As they passed them, Sakura could hear one from the distance say, "They won't last, there's no way it'll work out."

'_That's not true!' _Sakura wanted to scream, but held her tongue as it echoed in her head. She just continued to hold her head high. The girl took a glance at Sasuke, who just stared ahead, unfazed. _'Why can't I be like Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura wondered. _'He never lets anything get to him.'_

Sakura stopped as they walked to a three-way path in the road. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, okay Sasuke-kun?" She started to turn to head down the path home, when Sasuke's hand shot out to grab her wrist. Green eyes looked questionably up at him. "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked the other way as he said: "Could we just continue walking like this?"

Sakura had a tint of red in her face as she nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke nodded as he let go of her wrist and they resumed walking.

Sakura couldn't help but feel blissful at that moment. _'He didn't want me to leave him,'_ she told herself and her Inner self did a victory dance.

Sasuke turned to her. "Sakura," she looked anxiously up at him as soon as her name left his mouth.

"Would you mind going with me to the Uchiha Estates?"

Sakura's eyes widened in diameter. Sasuke hadn't been to that place since Itachi had murdered his clan. Regularly, though, the place had been cleaned by other ninja, after all, it was the previous home of a glorious clan. "A-Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" she sputtered.

Sasuke nodded. "Aa."

Sakura let out a small smile. "Then of course I'll go with you, Sasuke-kun," she stated.

Sasuke gave another nod and he turned in the road, and she followed in pursuit.

It wasn't too long until they reached the Uchiha grounds. Sakura stared in wonder. There were so many houses, all with the print of the Uchiha clan placed somewhere. She glanced at Sasuke to see his eyes clouded by his hair as he stared at the ground. Sakura's eyes saddened. _'This has to be difficult for him. So many memories this place must hold, of before since the massacre,' _Sakura thought to herself, _'And the memories of the massacre itself.'_ "Sasuke-kun, daijoubu?"

Sasuke merely nodded and he stepped to go into one of the houses, sliding the door open as he slid off his shoes.

Sakura followed, taking off her own shoes. She couldn't help but take a good look at everything that came into her eyes' view. It seemed like a normal home, everything in place, except for the hollow feeling it seemed to contain, like it was still missing something.

'_A family,'_ Sakura told herself. That was exactly what the house needed to make it complete and alive. But Sasuke was the only one left of his family, not including Itachi of course. She took a glance at Sasuke who was running his fingers over a family picture.

Sakura could see that it had him as a child, Itachi as a teenager, and two other people who Sakura assumed was his parents. The woman in the picture was beautiful, with elegant black hair waving down her shoulders, a smile on her face as she had a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who was also grinning. The only grin Sakura would probably ever see out of Sasuke. The man in the picture had brown hair and the same lines on each side of his nose that Itachi had, and the both of them were staring at the camera with a stoic expression.

The pink-haired girl walked over and took her place next to Sasuke. Boldly, she reached her hand out to squeeze his comfortingly. He shot her a skeptical, sharp glance. The avenger, however, took no action to remove her hand. He sighed and continued staring at the picture. "Everything was perfect, until he ruined it all," he spoke since they had come into the house.

Sakura just listened to him, soaking in every word. What could she say? She didn't know what it was like to have the people she cared for killed by another person she cherished. Instead, she just grasped his hand tighter. It was her way of saying 'I'm here for you. I'll always be here.'

"I still need to kill him. I won't rest until he has been killed by my hands."

The kunoichi's blood ran cold. He was still bent on his revenge. He wouldn't dare leave again, now that he had just got off parole? "B-But, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha glanced at her. "It's something I must do, you have to understand that. Killing that man is all I live for," he stated plainly.

"You just got off parole," Sakura muttered, as she felt tears begin to form. _'Damn, even after all this time, I'm not any stronger.'_

"I know that." Sasuke removed her hand from him and looked again at the picture. "I have no reason to stay here."

'_That's it. I've had enough.' _

**WHACK!**

The slap echoed throughout the room, as Sasuke's face jerked to the side. He turned to glare at the woman before him. "What the hell was that for?" His hand came up to rub the red mark forming on his cheek.

"You're an idiot!" Sakura bellowed her fist clenched at her side. "Naruto and I aren't valid enough reasons for you to stay, huh? After all we've done, you still don't give a rat's ass about either of us, is that right, Sasuke?" Her emerald eyes hardened. Her body shook from the aftermath. Had she really just done that?

The male was silent.

"That's what I thought," Sakura spat menacingly. She turned toward the door. "Good luck with that revenge of yours."

Sasuke grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

The pink-haired girl looked at the ground. "What do you want from me?" she uttered.

Sasuke pulled her to wrap his arms around her mid-section, his lips near her ear. Sakura felt a chill run down her spine. "You're not going anywhere," the avenger uttered, before his lips fell to claim hers.

_**And** **after all this time, you're still the one I love.**_

* * *

_I was going to make it longer, but I wanted to leave it here. Besides, it's summer break now, and I'll be updating more frequently. I hope I'm not rushing things, but I always saw Sasuke as someone who is straightforward, and I want to get to the main plot quicker. (the summary)_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_**sasuke fanatic1**_


	4. Mission

When Sakura felt his warm lips on her own, she clung to his shirt like an infant on its mother, further deepening the kiss, his teeth nibbling slightly on her bottom lip. He gave her another soft kiss before pulling swiftly away. She buried her head in his broad chest, sinking in the warm feel his body emitted. She felt weak to her knees; he always managed to make her feel that way. And the kunoichi couldn't say she didn't like the feeling either. 

Sakura had realized the inevitable truth in that kiss. She had fallen. Fallen so deeply in love with this dark-haired boy, that there was no turning back now. Before he left, she'd said she would do anything for him, and that remained true to this day. "I'm not going anywhere," she muttered softly. Sakura was his, he owned her, heart and soul, even if he didn't want it.

Sasuke tightened his loose hold on her. The one he held felt secure in his arms, snuggling more into him. He was the one to eventually break the embrace, never being one of sentimental moments. He looked at the clock. "You better be getting to your shift."

Sakura knitted her eyebrow in confusion. "But it's only," she glanced at the clock herself and her eyes widened, "Five after six! When did it get so late? Tsunade-shizou's going to kill me," she ran to the door and slid it open. Her green eyes turned to look at Sasuke shyly. "See you later, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and watched as she slipped on her shoes, closing the door, and running off. He turned to yet again look at the picture of his family; their faces were haunting him. "I will avenge you," Sasuke vowed, as he went outside to begin more vigorous training.

Sakura rushed into the hospital, catching her breath as she walked to the secretary desk to clock herself in. She didn't see Tsunade anywhere. _'Phew. She still must be in her office,'_ Sakura thought with much relief as she slipped on her overcoat. As she picked up her chart of patients she placed a finger on her lips. She shivered, remembering the warmth that had covered them minutes before. Things were definitely getting better.

'_Sakura, get a hold of yourself,' _she scolded herself with a shake of her head. _'Concentrate on the work at hand.' _Glancing down, she read the list of patients and their conditions. _'A few annual checkups, no big deal and…'_ Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar name at the middle of the list. The medic hurriedly walked to the designated room, opening the door. Her heart pounded within her chest "Lee-san."

The said person on the hospital bed turned to her with a small smile. "Sakura-san," he breathed, giving her a nod.

Sakura examined him with her eyes. "What happened?" His leg was in a sling, a bandages were placed on his cheek. She approached him, worry reflecting in her green irises.

The taijutsu master let out a shrug. "Mission. Didn't go as smoothly as planned, but you can see that for yourself," he answered with a chuckle. "But, alas, we shall do better next time!" His eyes shined at the proclamation.

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a relieved sigh, her pulse returning back to normal. At least his spirits weren't damaged. "Okay, time to change your bandages."

As she did so, Lee watched her with grinning eyes. "So, anything new with you?" he questioned.

Her face flushed as she finished changing the bandages on his leg, placing it back down gently. "Not really…nothing out of the ordinary, you know, same old same old," The medic sputtered the words out of her mouth. _'Besides Sasuke-kun finally acknowledging me and my first kiss with **him,**' _Sakura added in her thoughts. She wanted to squeal and scream that to him, but that was certainly not information she wanted to share, even if Lee was a good friend. "Well, I'm done. I have to go tend to the other patients now. You get better quick you hear? I'll have a nurse check in on you later," After giving him a small wave, she left the room, looking down at her chart.

"Eh, Sakura."

The girl looked up to see the Godaime smiling at her. "Tsunade-shizou, good evening."

"Aa. Sakura, I'd like you to come to my office promptly tomorrow morning," the Hokage stated.

"Eh? Why?" her pupil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And tell Sasuke and Naruto to come too, I have a mission for the three of you," and with that said, the woman walked away.

"A mission?" Sakura repeated, blinking in confusion. "Already?"

* * *

That night, she walked straight to Naruto's house after work to tell him. After that, she would head to Sasuke's. 

Walking into the apartment building and placing herself on his welcome mat, Sakura promptly knocked on the door. Seconds later she heard a muffled "coming" and the blonde-headed male opened the door.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto squinted his eyes. "What are you doing here so late?"

Sakura smiled. "Just wanted to drop by to tell you to go see Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning, I'd say eight would be a good time." She turned on her heel. "Have a good night." She grinned slyly and looked back at him. "Oh, and give Hinata my congrats, hope she can put up with you."

And seeing the surprised look on his face made her day all the more better, his expression priceless. "How'd she know," Naruto mumbled, scratching his head in confusion as he stumbled back into his apartment.

'_I wonder what kind of mission Tsunade-shizou will give us anyway.' _Sakura contemplated as she headed to Sasuke's house. _'It's been so long since we all had a mission together, and this will be Sasuke-kun's first mission since his departure. Hopefully all will work for the best.'_

Chewing on her lip, she knocked on Sasuke's door when she arrived. The door soon slid open to reveal the dark-haired avenger that resided inside. "Sakura," he said courtly. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry to disturb your evening, Sasuke-kun," she moved on of her feet in a circle, "I just wanted to tell you that Hokage-sama wants us to meet her tomorrow morning, she has a mission for us," Sakura stated shyly.

Sasuke gave a small nod. "I see."

"Well, see you tomorrow morning then," Her lips curved up to give him a sweet smile. How could he act like nothing between them had happened, where here she was a nervous wreck? Was _she _too supposed to act like nothing had conspired?

"Aa."

Letting out a small sigh, she whispered him a good night turning to walk home, she needed to get some rest before tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes and gave out a small yawn, turning the doorknob to Tsunade's office that morning. Once inside, she saw Tsunade busy at her desk filing papers. A soft smile appeared on her face as she spotted Sasuke leaning against the wall. "Ohayo, Tsunade-shizou, Sasuke-kun," she said standing in front of the Hokage's desk. 

"Ah, morning Sakura," The Godaime kept her face looking at the papers.

Sakura paced her feet. "So we only have to wait for Naruto now right?" She took a glance at the clock. "He shouldn't be too long." At least she didn't think he would be.

Naruto loved missions, and he was probably anxious for this one just as much as she was. What kind of assignment would Tsunade give them? Sakura tapped her foot. _'Hurry up, Naruto. This waiting's killing me. This mission will test how well we can work together, at least that's what I'm betting Tsunade-sama's up to. She loves testing our capability as a team.' _Her green eyes glanced at Sasuke, his eyes moving from the side to gaze at her. He received a bright smile from her.

Hearing the door open, Sakura sighed in relief. He always managed to come in the nick of time.

"Ohayo, Minna," Naruto greeted as he walked up to stand beside Sakura.

Tsunade clacked her papers together onto the desk to straighten them. "Well, then, now that the three of you are here, I'll give you that mission. It's A-Ranked, and I'm not too sure you're ready for it."

"We're ready Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto butted in. "We can handle anything you throw at us."

Tsunade ignored his comment. "I need you to receive a scroll for me, a scroll that can be found in the Moon Village's shrine," she continued.

Naruto's face dropped. "That's it? No saving anybody, or risks of our lives, we just have to get you a stupid scroll. Tch, I got all excited for nothing," he placed his hands behind his head in a pout.

Tsunade's eyes sharpened at him. "It's not just to get me some 'stupid scroll' as you put it, there's a reason that this is A-Ranked. Normally, I'd send a bunch of Jounin, but I have them on other missions. I could wait for them to come back, but we don't have the time to spare. We need to get our hands on that scroll as soon as possible," she stated sternly, looking over the three ninjas.

Sakura clasped her hands together, twisting them in her lap. "Is there a reason, Tsunade-shizou, that this scroll is of such importance?" she questioned her teacher.

"This scroll isn't an ordinary one, it contains the secrets of forbidden jutsu, more than just one, the most powerful jutsu. They are the most hard to obtain, and very effective in battle," Tsunade informed them, the teens glancing at each other.

"So you're saying that most likely…" Sasuke started.

The Godaime cut him off. "Yes, Sasuke. Orochimaru is highly likely to be after this scroll as well, since his goal deals with the learning of all jutsu. That's why I'm entrusting you bunch to get it for me. You've dealt personally with the man before," she took a glance at Sasuke who whipped his head to the side of the wall. "You know his motives, you can outsmart him as long as you can beat him to the punch. The question is, do you accept this mission? There is a seventy percent chance of a run-in with Orochimaru or his minions. I'm not forcing you into this. I talked to Kakashi about it, and he said you three were perfect for the job, and I agreed. You work well under pressure, if you put your heads together."

Sakura bit her lip, Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully, and Sasuke took a look at the mahogany floor, which was newly waxed. The decision they all made needed no reconsideration. In unison, the old Team 7 replied. "We accept."

_**Looks like we made it

* * *

**_

_I am never going on vaca to see my family again, I almost died without computer access. I had to whip half of this up yesterday, then ff wouldn't upload the document. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it, it's greatly appreciated._

_sasuke fanatic1_


	5. Death

With that agreed, the three of them headed to the Moon Village. It was only a day's journey to the small village.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto questioned as they neared the village.

"We find the shrine, get the scroll, and get out," Sasuke answered dryly.

"And hope we don't run into any trouble," Sakura added.

"Sounds simple enough," the blonde commented.

If only it was.

"The shrine is supposed to be on the outskirts of the village, right?" Sakura questioned. "Should we ask for directions?"

Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads. "We can find the place on our own, Sakura-chan. No worries," Naruto stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Men. They can't even ask for directions. Stubborn asses.' _"Sure, whatever you say, Naruto."

"Let's get going," Sasuke announced as he walked in front of his two comrades. They nodded and quickened their paces to catch up to him.

"I'm getting hungry," Naruto announced.

Sakura sighed. "We'll get you something when we get there," she told him.

"But there's probably no ramen stand in such a small village," Naruto complained.

"When we get back to Konoha, I'm sure Hinata would love to have ramen with you. Just keep that in mind to keep you motivated," The kunoichi of the group teased.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah," he blinked as her words sunk in and exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! How'd you know about me and Hinata-chan?" He placed his fingers together in embarrassment. He had had a suspicion when she had mentioned him and Hinata earlier.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two.

Sakura giggled. "I saw you two together at the Ichiraku the other night," she pinched the blonde's cheek, "You two looks absolutely adorable together." She let go of him.

Naruto blushed. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura decided to tease her friend some more. "It's about time you realized her feelings. I thought that'd take you another two centuries to figure out." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke's gaze lingered between the two of them darkly.

"She's always liked me?" Naruto questioned, not knowing this knowledge. "For how long?"

"Since forever. I thought you knew that," Sakura frowned at her naïve friend.

Naruto shook his head. "I thought she just started liking me," he replied.

Sakura slapped her forehead. Let the Lord have mercy on Hinata.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I guess all that matters is that you're together now, right?" Sakura said. "Have you talked to this with her father yet?"

Naruto paled and nodded. "Don't remind me. He wasn't too keen on the idea of us dating each other," he mumbled.

Sakura patted his shoulder. "Poor you. Was it that bad?" she questioned.

"Let's just put it this way, I'll never underestimate the powers of the Byakugan again," Naruto murmured.

"So this has been going on awhile?" Sakura questioned. "I mean, if you already told her father. Humph," she crossed her arms, "yet you couldn't even tell your best friends."

Naruto held up his arms in defense and waved them frantically. "No, no, you've got it all wrong, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan and I have been only seeing each other for a few months is all," he corrected her. "Her dad just saw us holding hands one time and it raised suspicions, and we were forced to tell him is all. I swear I was going to tell you guys."

Sakura placed her hand on her chin. "I guess that's forgivable."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Sakura looked at him with a grin. "So, what base have you gotten to?" she asked, Naruto turning red at the spot.

"S-Sakura-chan!" he sputtered.

Sakura laughed. "I was just teasing, Naruto." She continued to laugh. "You should have seen your…" Sakura's heart felt as if it stopped pumping.

They froze in their steps as they reached the entrance to the village.

Blood. It was everywhere. Bodies sprawled all over the ground. Sakura felt as if she would puke, and tears stung her eyes. She had never seen such gore in her life, not even as a medic nin.

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled as he closed his eyes tight, "he's the only one who could be so cruel."

Sakura let a tear fell as she saw the body of a little girl with her eyes still open, showing so much fear. The girl hands still clutched her doll. The kunoichi buried her head in Sasuke's shoulder and gave out a whimper. The girl must have been futilely running from her killers. They hadn't even spared the children.

Naruto bent down to close the young girl's eyes. He shook his head, his eyes full of rage.

Sakura noticed the look in his eyes. "Naruto, calm down," she moved over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was on the edge of releasing Kyuubi. "You never want to use his power, remember?" Her voice was soft, still tormented by the scenery. She could barely breath, she felt as if she was drowning. Naruto managed a nod and shrugged her off.

"Orochimaru will pay for this. He'll pay for his deeds," Naruto vowed, his voice drenched in venom. He punched a hole in a nearby wall. "The monster."

"It's obvious Orochimaru retrieved the scroll, we should head back," Sasuke stated, his head bowed.

Sakura placed a hand on her heart. "But what about all the bodies?" she questioned. "They deserve a proper burial." It was the least they could do.

"ANBU will come to do that once we report to the Godaime," Sasuke answered her, turning to leave.

"Sh-Shouldn't we search for survivors?" Sakura's shaking voice managed to ask. As much as she didn't wish to say, if there was a speck of hope that someone could be alive in this heap of death, she wished to find it.

Sasuke looked back at her hesitantly, but Naruto boldly demanded it.

"If there's any chance someone has survived, we need to find them," he proclaimed.

* * *

They took different paths. Sakura looked at all the bodies and could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. This was too cruel. Families that had been sitting down for dinner had been brutally murdered. A village of people who had done no wrongdoing had been taken out with no remorseful thought. Sakura felt sick to her stomach.

So many innocent people. Sakura had to gulp just to maintain breathing. There was nobody she could save; they were all long since gone.

"How could someone be so--" Sakura froze as she saw two nins whose faces were covered stood in front of a quivering woman.

"This is the last of them," one of the nins stated, stabbing the woman's chest with a kunai, the body thudding to the ground.

Sakura screamed, her head spinning in agony.

The nins turned to her in shock. They gazed at her headband. "Konoha," one hissed as the two of them started stepping closer to her, kicking a body that was in their way.

Sakura's mind was in a state of shock, her body trembling at what she had just witnessed. Never had she seen such cold, heartless murder.

"What have we got here?" one of the Sound ninjas questioned as he placed a hand on her chin.

'_What happened to all my strength? Why do I feel as if I can't move?' _she thought to herself, _'Was all that training for nothing?' _tears formed in her emerald orbs. _'I'm still the hindrance I've always been.' _She took a glance at the dead bodies surrounding them, and turned to the ninjas with rage. Her fist went up to punch one of the men straight in the chin, a loud crack sounding through the street.

"Conceded wench," the other ninja spat, charging at her just to be bombarded with shuriken that pinned him to a wall.

Sakura looked in confusion and then relief filled her as she saw Sasuke and Naruto running toward her. She was too busy watching them to see that the man had released himself from the shuriken and had gotten to his feet, sending a punch her way. Sasuke appeared in front of her to catch the punch, throwing the man. Sakura could hear the cackling of chakra forming in Sasuke's hands as he used the Chidori, sending it into the man's stomach.

Naruto stood over the fallen man that Sakura had punched in the jaw. "You broke his neck," he announced and Sakura nodded in understanding. The man was dead.

The whole village reeked of death and blood.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Can we just get out of here, please?" she questioned, not wanting to be there a moment longer.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before the three of them headed out of the village.

Sakura could barely keep her eyes open anymore at the sight. She rubbed her arms as shivers formed until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up at Sasuke questionably, and he just gave her shoulder a squeeze in response.

Sakura understood. He was offering her a shoulder to cry on. She took his offer, instead resting her head on his shoulder and contemplating the night's events. She couldn't find it in her to cry. She was too traumatized.

Had this been any other situation, Naruto would have questioned Sasuke's motives. But the thought didn't even cross his mind. Not after what they had all just encountered. They had seen the acts of a monster that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The three of them were determined to stop him in his tracks. Orochimaru had gone too far already. It was time to put an end to him, permanently.

**_Look how far we've come my baby_**

* * *

_(cries) I don't even know where this came from. I didn't know what to put in this chapter, and this was what I squeezed out of me. Sorry it's short, I just didn't know what to put for this chapter. The next chapters should be longer. I can't write fight scenes to save my life otherwise there would have been more of that. This chapter took me only thirty minutes to write, but I was so stuck on what to put for this last month. I hope it wasn't all that bad, it'll get better from here on out, at least I hope so. Anyway, remember to review my lovely readers. 3_

_sasuke fanatic1_


	6. Decisions

Sakura stomped her foot as her nose flared. "Tsunade-sama, I demand to be allowed to go on this mission," she spoke to the Hokage, who was placed at her desk.

Tsunade shook her head. "You are not needed on this one, Sakura," she informed her pupil.

Sakura slapped her hands onto the desk. "And why not? I'm the best medic you've got, and on this mission, they are bound to need one."

"I have made my decision, and it is final," Tsunade replied.

"But why? Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Sai are going. Why have I been excluded? You know this is a very important mission to me, to all of us," The cherry blossom stated, placing her arms back to her sides.

"Exactly, you are too emotionally attached to this mission," The Godaime began glancing over paperwork.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Tsunade-sama hated paperwork. "Me? What about Sasuke-kun? Or have you forgotten the whole Orochimaru façade?"

Brown eyes met green. "Do you not trust Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "That's not it at all. I just want to know why I'm not allowed to go to Orochimaru's layer with them. I promised myself and them we would get rid of him together. This guy has been the cause of all the problems we've had to face in the past. I feel I should be able to be a part of this. Haven't I earned this?" Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "And don't tell me I'm too emotionally attached, because you know me. You know that I always pull through when the going gets rough."

Tsunade placed her hands together, her elbows resting on her desk. "Alright, I was requested to not let you go. We agreed on that fact you just couldn't handle this mission"

Sakura's eyebrows raised. "Who requested it?" she questioned.

"I think you know who, Sakura. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my paperwork. You are not going and that is final," Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal.

Sakura stomped out of the room. She knew exactly who the culprit, no, culprit_s_ were.

* * *

The young medic clutched her fist in fury. "What the hell were you thinking? Emotionally unstable, am I? Well, buddy, when I'm through with you, you'll know what it means to be _physically _unstable," Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Naruto backed away, his hands up in defense. He had just been enjoying his dinner, miso ramen at the Ichiraku, when Sakura had interrupted. "Look, Sakura-chan, um," he began to sweat nervously, "It was Sasuke's idea too!"

"You think I don't know that?" Sakura questioned, her emerald eyes flaring, "What I want to know is what gives you the right to not allow me to go on this mission."

Naruto's eyes became serious. "Sakura-chan, we don't know what's going to happen. I just didn't want you getting hurt is all."

Sakura closed her eyes. "You thought it was for my own good?'

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Well," Sakura's eyes snapped back open, "You were wrong, buster. I think I know what's best for me. I don't someone making these sort of decisions for me."

Naruto shrunk back.

"And you know what's really odd? I heard Hinata was coming," Sakura stated, venom in her voice.

Naruto gulped, scratching his head. "Well, we need her Byakugan and...and…I gotta go! I think I hear Hinata calling me. I'm coming Hinata-chan!" With that said, Naruto scampered off in a heap of dust.

Sakura shook her arm up in the air. "Naruto! I'm not through with you!" She sighed. It was no good, the boy was out of sight.

She kicked a rock on the road as she grumbled to herself. Who did they think they were? Her parents? She was a grown girl and she knew how to take care of herself. Hell, she was a medic, capable of taking care of everybody, no matter what their sickness may be. _'I thought by now they would see how strong I've become. All I want to do is prove that to them.'_

Letting out a sigh, she continued to make her way to her house. _'Hmm? What's this?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she spotted the market, and a certain raven-haired boy picking up tomatoes, closely examining them. Sakura let out a huff as she walked toward him, tapping his shoulder. Sasuke turned to face her, placing a ripe tomato in his sack. "Sakura," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke-kun," she started sweetly, walking with him as he searched the rest of the market. "You know, I just got back from talking to Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the vegetables. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep, and you know she told me the funniest thing," she gave out a fake laugh, "She said, you're going to get a riot out of this, that I couldn't go on the mission."

Sasuke turned to face her. "Sakura…"

The kunoichi interrupted him. "No, it gets better. She said it was because I was emotionally unstable. Tsunade-sama has never thought of me that way. But then," she glanced at him, "she said that it wasn't her idea. I wonder whose it was."

"It's for your own…"

"Good?" Sakura finished. "Yeah, Naruto just told me that. What I want to know is what the hell was going through your minds when you told her that. I'm my own person, I can make my own decisions, as hard as it may be for you to believe.." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"We both agreed that it would be best if you stayed here. Ever since our last mission you haven't been at the top of your game."

"Discussed? You two are not in charge of me. Yes, on that last mission, I got a bit upset. Can you blame me? I'm sorry for feeling remorse since innocent people were slaughtered. Excuse me for having feelings," she glared at him, "unlike some people I happen to know." She turned on her heel, just to be turned back around.

"You try to run from me too much," Sasuke commented dryly, letting go of her arm, "Listen, you may not see our reasoning clearly now, but later on, you'll thank us. This mission is too much for you. There is no room for error on this mission."

Sakura let out a snort. "Don't give me that bull," she said as Sasuke paid for his bag of tomatoes, "I know that is not the real reason. There is no way you two would be this determined to not let me go. There must be a valid reason."

The Uchiha began walking down the road, the medic trailing beside him. "I want to know why, Sasuke. And I want the truth. Is that too much to ask for?" she asked.

Sasuke responded with silence.

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura said, "Fine. Be that way." She turned around.

"You want the real reason," Sakura head turned slightly at the sound of Sasuke's voice, nodding. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Sakura spun around wildly, her heart in a race. "What did you--" She looked around. "say?" Sasuke was already gone.

**_We mighta took the long way_**

* * *

_Wow. My shortest chapter on this to date. I know, you probably all want to kill me for not updating for so long, and I can't blame you. I had the biggest writer's block since I have started writing. And I still have on too. So I hope this isn't too crummy. I wish you all happy holidays and a fantastic New Year. I can't make any promises on when I will update next, I just want you to know I'm trying my best. It's just that no inspiration has hit me yet._

_sasuke fanatic1_


End file.
